


Exam Season

by Fluffed_crust



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Freeform, M/M, Other, it got me writing at least, outline who? she sounds lovely, probably, wanted to post on Logans birthday but thats fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffed_crust/pseuds/Fluffed_crust
Summary: Thomas is still in school and the sides are preparing for exam season.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Exam Season

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in 4 years, but I will do it for the birthday boy ^o^. Also I just really like the idea of Virgil and logan working together on exams. Be the fic you want to see in the world I guess! (Hope you like it)

Usually, Logan didn't require an alarm clock. His circadian rhythm was so in sync that he woke up at 6 a.m. precisely. But today was special, and as per tradition, he had made plans with Patton to decorate.

After changing out of his unseemly unicorn onesie and into his classic shirt and tie, Logan popped into the common area kitchen. Patton was already awake and making crepes. Logan took a moment to close his eyes and breathe it all in. Delicious.  
  


"Good morning Patton" 

Patton took a beat to flip a crepe before spinning around with vigour. With a wide smile and a running start, Patton jumped into Logan and landed in a spinning hug.  
  
"Hiya Logan! Are you excited to..." Patton threw confetti in the air "de~cor~ate?"

  
".....yes" 

Soon enough Logan's room was gifted many of Patton's home-made treats, vegetables, and water of course. The dark blue ceiling and walls were adorned with gold-wired fairy lights; giving a starry night vibe. Patton was hanging some kind of multicoloured, caterpillar curtain??? 

"Patton, what is _that_?"

"Oh! It's a worm on a string curtain! Virgil showed it to me, I hope he likes it! I really want him to have a fun first exam season with us~" Patton was so busy daydreaming about how much fun their little family was going to have that he almost missed a rare Logan smile.

Patton's made a small gasp.

"umm, _did_ we tell Virgil about our exam parties?"

Logan paused thoughtfully, "I don't think we did":

"breakfast?"

"breakfast."


End file.
